The Earth Dragon Slayer
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't a celestial wizard? What if she was secretly a dragon slayer like Natsu? LucyXDragonSlayer!Harem A rewrite of Fairy Tail with Lucy as a dragon slayer! Events will not be in order!
1. Prologue

**Author Note - This idea just popped into my head, so yeah... Anyway, hope you give this fanfic a chance!**

* * *

**The Earth Dragon Slayer**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Please don't go!" I cried out, stumbling on my clumsy feet and reaching out with my hands toward her._

_Terra just smiled sadly as she took off from the ground, her beating wings making a slight wind. Then she turned around and flew into the sky, not even turning back once._

_"No! Terra!" I sobbed, falling to my knees and covering my face with my hands._

_"Lucy." Hearing a stern voice, I looked up, tears still falling from my eyes. It was daddy._

_"What were you doing with such a.. such an atrocious creature?! You are a Heartfilia! You shouldn't fraternize with such.." He started off angrily._

_"Shut up daddy! What would you know?" I retorted, making daddy's eyes go wide. Knowing he was going to lecture me on being respectful again, I pushed past him and ran deeper into the forest._

_I tripped on a rock and fell flat on my face. Deciding to just lay there, I cried my heart out._

_Why, Terra? Why.. why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me? After all the fun times we had and the cool magic you taught me.. _

_Why?_

* * *

**Author Note - Uh sorry if it was too sad for you, even though this fanfic is going to be a little humorous**

**Anyway, please review what you think so far! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note -** OMG! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really fired me up :D Though I don't know how a prologue that is only about 250 words long can catch someone's attention. Eh.

Anyway, I didn't have much time to type this chapter, with school and all, but I hope its still interesting!

Also, I'm only used to the the dub of Fairy Tail, but I'm going to start watching in sub, so please tell if I get some things wrong!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**The Earth Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"This place looks nice." I mumbled cheerily to myself. I had just arrived at Hargeon, a small and simple town by the water. Pulling my luggage along, I noticed that there wasn't any commotion here.

"Excuse me, sir?" I gently poked an old man on the back. He turned around and said, "Yes miss?"

"There doesn't seem to be any magic-users or wizard around here. Why is that?" I asked him.

"Ohohoho! Us folks here don't really use magic! We like to keep things simple!" The old man replied, chuckling.

Personally I was surprised. Magic made things easier and fun. I wondered how people could go on without it. Shrugging, I thanked the old man for his time and went on my way.

If I were to stay here, I would need to find a place to stay.

Still on the side of the town where a dock was, I ventured into the array of buildings, also appreciating the cool structures and decorations.

Suddenly, I heard faint squealing and screaming from right up ahead. Speed walking forward, I found a bunch of girls surrounding someone. They all had love-struck expressions, some were even drooling.

"Kyaaaa, Salamander-kun is so cool!" One girl said, hearts in her eyes.

I raised my eyebrows. Salamander? As in, the one from the famous guild Fairy Tail? I pushed my way through the group of girls to get a good look at the guy.

He wasn't the slightest bit hot in my opinion. Then he turned to look at me straight in the eyes and attempted to give me a charming smile. For some reason, my heart beat faster and I could feel a blush spread on my cheeks. What the hell?

"Why hello there, cutie." Salamander placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head. His face got dangerously close to mine, and I found that I couldn't pull away.

My eyes strayed downwards toward his hand, where I found something peculiar. There was a ring on his finger with a pink heart on it. That was used to attract people to someone against their own will. People stopped making and using them long ago. This guy must be desperate.

"Out of the way! Move it!" I heard a voice say, and the girls parted to reveal a pink-haired guy and a flying cat. The guy squinted at Salamander, and then said, "Nah, nevermind you're not him."

Well that set Salamander's fangirls off. They all charged at the pink-haired guy and dog-piled him. I wasn't about to run away and abandon my savior so I quickly made a distraction yelling, "OMG! Salamander's taking off his shirt!"

That plan totally worked.

The girls were all like, "OMFG for realzzz?!"

I took pink-haired's hand and dragged him away from all the dramatic shit. The cat just followed.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there! I'll treat you!" I said happily to the pink-haired, who just dazedly glanced up at me.

When we got to a restaraunt, I ordered as many foods I thought the guy and cat might like since they looked like the type to eat a lot.

"So what are your names? Mine's Lucy!" I said, giving a smile.

"I'm Natsu. And this here is Happy." The pink-haired said. He stared at me cautiously for a while.

I started to sweat a little. Did I not conceal my smell right? I couldn't remember much of Terra teaching me how to cover my scent. I didn't want anyone to know I was a dragon slayer. Because if at least one person knew my secret, word would get out to my father. And I wouldn't want that happening of course.

"Your order, ma'am." A waitress said as she set down whole plates of food on our table.

Natsu and Happy's eyes immediately brightened up as they said in wonderous tones, "Fooooooooood!"

I giggled at their antics, and I night have imagined it, but I think I saw a light blush on Natsu's cheeks.

After a few moments of silence, I finally asked, "So, what're you guys doing around here?"

"We're lookin for someone named Igneel." Natsu replied, his mouth full of chicken.

"Oh." I said, drinking my water.

"He's a dragon by the way." He said casually, whereas I unceramoniously spat out my drink.

"A dragon?!" I shouted out, surprised.

"Yeah." Natsu said, briefly looking up at me over his food. "Why so surprised?"

"Er, it's nothing." I replied, sweatdropping. "Anyway, I need to be going now! Bye!"

I got up from the seat and started walking towards the exit of the restaraunt.

"Thank you very much!" Hearing them say behind me, I turned around embarrassed.

"It really wasn't much trouble!" I said flailing my arms, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

Then I high tailed it out of there.

* * *

"Waaa! Mirajane is so pretty!" I exclaimed, sparkles in my eyes while I stared at beautiful pictures of Mirajane Strauss in the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. (A/N: Did I get that right :/?)

I sighed. She was part of the most popular and my favorite guild, Fairy Tail. "Kyaaa, I want to join Fairy Tail someday!"

"So you say." A sudden voice came from directly behind me.

Gasping, I wheeled around. It was the womanizer guy from town, Salamander!

"What are you doing here?" I said while glaring.

"Well, I'm here to personally invite you to a party I'm having on my ship tonight." He replied with a smirk.

"Tch. No thanks." I said, still glaring.

"Not even if I got you into Fairy Tail?" He asked while holding up his arm, the Fairy Tail insignia there. My eyeballs almost bulged out of their sockets.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?!" I said, bewildered.

"Yep. And I could get you into the guild-" A grin started to make its way onto my face, "- But on one condition. You come to my party."

I contemplated a bit. Sure, I wanted to join my favorite guild, but I had to go to a womanizer's party! Well, it was just a party wasn't it?

"Fine, I'll go. But you better keep your promise to get me into Fairy Tale." I said.

"Yes yes. Now, if you'll excuse me.." Salamander gave me one last smirk before walking away."

When I was sure he was a good distance away, my inner fangirl activated. "YESSSSS! I'M FINALLY GOING TO JOIN FAIRY TAIL!"

Then I ran to the apartment I just got to start getting dressed.

* * *

"Here, have a sip." Salamander said in a sly voice, using his magic to lift drops of wine towards my mouth. I narrowed my eyes and swatted the drops away.

"Don't even try. I know there's sleeping magic in that wine." I said, eyeing the orange drink warily. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to date you just for that!"

"Impressive." He smirked. "You're worthy enough to join Fairy Tail."

"R-really?" My eyes sparkled.

"Unfortunately, no. He said suddenly. Then the curtains dropped around where we were and many rugged-looking men were surrounding us, multiple sleeping women in their arms. "I'm not actually a member of Fairy Tail."

My eyes widened. "You jerk!" I was about to use my awesome dragon slayer powers when I felt the ship start to move.

"Oh no.." I winced as I fell to the ground, the motion making me nauseous.

It was at that moment that there was a crash and we all turned to look at the source. It was Natsu.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" He said waving to me. I gave him a WTF look. "Anyway, I'm here to-" Suddenly, he fell to the ground too.

What the.. Could it be that he was..?

"Lucy!" A voice came from above me. It was Happy. "I'm here to rescue you!" He said as he lifted me up by the back of my dress towards the hole Natsu made.

"Oi! Come back here!" Fake-Salamander shouted after me.

"Um, shouldn't we go back to save Natsy too..?" I asked Happy.

"Don't worry! Natsu can handle everything!" He replied cheerfully. A mental picture of Natsu twitching on the ground appeared and I thought, _Sure, he can handle everything.._

Happy dropped me onto the dock.

I looked at the ship. There had to be a way to save Natsu somehow.. Wait.. There was earth underneath the water wasn't there? If I could..

Without hesitation, I looked around for a leaf. As soon as I found one, I stuffed it into my mouth and ate it. Feeling a bit more recharged, I lifted my fist.

A fierce green glow and a green glyph appeared as I lifted my fist. "Earth Dragon Fist!" I cried out as leaves and flowers surrounded my arm and I slammed my hand down onto the ground.

The water started to flow roughly towards the shore because of the tremor of my punch. _I don't know how to swim,_ I thought, crying a waterfall as the water reached me and Happy.

As the ship washed ashore, the water went back to its original state.

"You.. you say you're a member of Fairy Tail huh?" I heard Natsu's voice from atop the shipwreck. I turned to look at him. His expression was dark all of a sudden.

"W-wait! Boss! He's the real thing, the real Salamander! Look at his arm!" One of Fake-Salamander's henchmen yelled, terrified.

I looked at Natsu's arm and I gasped. It was the Fairy Tail insignia! _He _was a member of Fairy Tail?!

"Let me show you one thing you bluffer.. I'll show you what a real Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Natsu shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Fake-Salamander smirked. He produced purple fire magic that shot towards Natsu, who opened his mouth.

Then he swallowed the fire! I gaped. So he was a fire dragon slayer!

"Ahhhhh... thanks for the snack." Natsu said, grinning and wiping his mouth with his hand.

Fake-Salamander looked about ready to pee his pants.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu roared as he lifted his fist, covered in fire, leaping towards him.

Fake-Salamander was blasted completely off his feet from the impact of Natsu's punch.

"You okay Lucy?" He asked, turning to me.

"Y-yeah!" I replied, blushing. Wait why was I blushing? It couldn't be because Natsu look so hot and godly, with that serious expression he had on now, not to mention that he had the body of an- WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! We were just friends! (A/N: Yeah keep telling yourself that ;D)

Suddenly, I heard multiple footsteps coming our way. I turned to see... the army?!

I felt someone lifting me bridal style, said person being Natsu. Blushing even more, I said, "What are you doing?!"

"We've got to get out of here!" He shouted, his totally cool demeanor long gone. He started to run. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yes! Very much!" I said, smiling my face off. He grinned back at me and kissed my on the cheek.

"W-what was that for?!" I squeaked, embarrassed.

"You're just too cute." He grinned and went on his way.

* * *

**Author Note** \- Soo.. How was it? Constrctive criticism is welcomed!

Anyway, just to make it clear, Lucy will NOT end up with just one person in the end! I don't want to break the rest of the boys' hearts ;(!

Please review what you think!


End file.
